Finding out the truth
by MattoidNeko
Summary: Kana finds out about Rikuo's demon form! What will happen? ONESHOT. My first fanfic so please go easy on me!T just to be safe Sequel: Trap on the mountain
1. The secret is out!

**Finding out the truth**

Animefan511: Hi everyone! Animefan511 here! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! I think the beginning is a bit sucky so sorry if it really is stupid**…**Basically this is about what happens if Kana finds out about Rikuo's night form! Kana and **Night Rikuo** might be a bit OOC and there's a OC in here but only for Rikuo to be forced to transform.

Rikuo: Animefan511-san**…**I don't want Kana to find out about me!

Animefan511:Don't be stupid Rikuo-kun! She WILL find out about you some day just like Yura-san! Right Yura-san? And just call me Ani!

Yura: Hai Ani-san, Nura-kun, you should tell her you know!

Rikuo**: …** _Everyone is pressuring me__**…**_

_Italic is thinking_

**Bold usually means night Rikuo.(except for disclaimer and titles obviously)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Chapter1: The secret is out!**

Narrator's POV

The sun painted the sky red as everyone from the kiyo squad walked out of the noisy cinema. Kiyotsugu looked up and suddenly yelled : "AHHHHH! LOOK THE SKY! IF IT'S RED IT MEANS SOMEONE MIGHT BE DOING SOMETHING BAD! COME SQUAD! IT COULD BE A YO-"

Before he got smacked by Maki whom said : "Geez**!** Shut up for once baka! Why did you even bring us to watch this lame yokai movie anyway? It was sooo cheesy!"

Kiyo immediately got up and started arguring while Torii tried to stop them. When they finally stopped, Kiyo went with Shima to find yokai and Yura hurried along to make sure they were safe while telling Kana to follow Rikuo's route home as it was safer.(Let's just say Kana's house is on the route to Rikuo's.) Maki and Torii were already gone to shop at the nearby stores.

Kana wrinkled her nose as the disgusting smell of sweat, dirt and only god knows what reached her while she and Rikuo tried to get through the crowds. She silently cursed the fact their house was ahead such a crowded place while wondering how a certain blond and her friend could get through this so quickly. Finally, she noticed an alley she had taken before to reach home early and grabbed the bespectacled boy behind her before pulling herself and him out of the horrid human jam.(traffic jam, human jam**…**get it now?) Rikuo finally got his bearings and said:"Thanks Kana-chan! But**…**why did you pull us out here?"

"I have taken this route before and besides, it's much faster!"

"Kana-chan, I don't think it's sa-Wahh!" Rikuo yelled as he was dragged by Kana whom said:"Let's go Rikuo-kun!"

Kana's POV

The moon shines it's beautiful white rays over the land, bathing it in a celestial light. Rikuo walks in front of me as I absentmindedly watched his hair. His hair is something I have always wondered about. The top is light brown and the bottom is a dark brown that sometimes looks like shadows. No one has hair like that**… **He walked under the moon's light and I was suddenly reminded of**…him. **His hair as white as snow and underneath, darker than twilight itself. He was taller than me, and when I looked up, I would meet two blood-red orbs that showed danger and death. I loved him, the master of yokai. But**... **now that I have finally sorted out my feelings…I know I love Rikuo too**…**This was just stupid! How could someone love 2 people at the same time? I suddenly realized I was really far from him and quicken my pace.

Suddenly, a rough hand grabs me and pulls me away from Rikuo! I try to get away but this person had the strength of steel. A rough voice calls above me: "You! Third heir! I am Hebidusa(I seriously just made the name up so it may be stupid, yeah.:6) and you killed my brother Hebidayu ! You are a weakling and do not deserve to be the commander of all yokai! Zen was a fool to serve the Nura clan and under a person like you!"

_W-What? What does he mean? Rikuo, the commander of yokai? But isn't __**he**__ the master of yokai? What is going on here? _Millions of questionswent through my mind and when I snapped out of my daydream and heard Hebidusa spoke again :"Hurry up and transform! I want to fight you at full force so I can prove how weak you are!"

Rikuo's POV

His words angered me but I did not transform. Kana-chan probably had lots of questions to ask. I could see the confusion in her deep chocolate eyes. Still, how dare he taint the honor of the Nura clan! The snake headed yokai which resembled Hebidayu spoke again: "If you don't transform**… **I'll be happy to make you**…" **A evil smirk appeared before he grabbed Kana and placed her back on his chest. Then he placed a sleeve-covered hand over her neck and slowly started to suffocate her!

He gave a evil laugh and said:" Well? You want to let this girl die? I would love to eat her later! Hurry up and transform! Perhaps you could postpone her death a little longer if you transform, if you don't**…**she will get a slow and painful death**…**" He suddenly bit her and threw her to the ground. When she hit it, she suddenly screamed in pain with beads of sweat trilling down her face. She screamed 2 more times before stopping but it was obvious from her shuddering, sweating and panting that she was still in much pain. Hebidusa laughed again and said:" My fangs have a poison that tortures the victim and gives them a slow and painful death! Transform and fight me! Maybe you can still save her if you finish me off! Hahaha!" Just then, Kana screamed again as if to confirm his words.

After hearing this, I felt anger well up in my body making it hot. My yokai side was about to emerge and I let it take over. I never wanted Kana to find out but I didn't have a choice. It was either this or Kana's death, and I wouldn't allow that!

Kana's POV

The pain was overwhelming. It burned my entire body and tore me apart. I screamed again and looked at Rikuo with tears streaming down my face. He looked angry, no. That was an understatement. He**…**i didn't know how to describe it. He looked so angry it actually scared me. What happened to him?

Suddenly, I notice something happening and my eyes widened as I watched him transform. His hair grew whiter and whiter till it became **his** hair and the same happened for the bottom of his hair, except it grew darker and darker. His hair also grew longer and his body grew taller. When **he** lifted his face, the glasses were gone, and **his** eyes were that bloody red. I didn't know what to think, Rikuo and** him **were the same person? I suddenly felt exhausted and my eyes grew heavier until they were about to close. I tried to open them but it wouldn't open. Soon, darkness consumed me and the last thing I saw was **Rikuo **rushing towards Hebidusa with his sword out**…**

Narrator's POV

**Rikuo** pulled Nenekirimaru out of it's sheath and immediately sprang forward to kill the yokai. Hebidusa lanched his head out and tried to bite **Rikuo**. However, **Rikuo** saw the attack and easily avoided it. Hebidusa growled in annoyance and tried to bite **Rikuo** again and again but **Rikuo** always saw them and dodged all the attacks. Finally, When Hebidusa tried to bite **Rikuo** again, **Rikuo **pulled Nenekirimaru through Hebidusa's fangs and tore through him in half like butter. Blood sprayed everywhere as Hebidusa's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, dead.

**Rikuo **rushed over to Kana's side as soon as he heard that sound. Seeing her eyes closed, he felt his heart clenched but then he heard her breathing. It was soft and shallow but it was there. **Rikuo** immediately carried Kana bridal-style and ran as fast as he could to is house.

As soon as **he** entered, Tsurara walked over to scold **him **but when sherealized he was transformed with Kana in his arms, she immediately knew something was wrong with Kana. Hurriedly calling Lord Zen (He's a master at poisons and potions remember? And he cured Rikuo when he was sick so he probably could help Kana) and some other yokai to help her, Tsurara grabbed the nearest futon and helped **Rikuo **place Kana on it. Lord Zen came in and checked her before grabbing a bottle of something and letting her drink it, then he said: " Well, the poison is actually very easy to cure. But if left in the body, it can kill. She's pretty lucky to know someone like you, if not she could be dead now. And humans can't cure this poison anyway. Now you just have to let her rest, she should be fine tomorrow."

**Rikuo** and Tsurara gave a sigh of relief. But as **Rikuo **thought about it, that relief became dread. **He** would feel relief and dread when she woke up, after all, she found out about **him…**

Tsurara noticed her **master**'s distressed face and asked : "**Master**, what's wrong?"

"She found out**…**She probably hates me for not telling her**…**"

Tsurara knew there was a lot more than that. He obviously was worried whether she would accept him as he is. Sighing, she told him:" **Master**, she will accept you for what you are. Don't worry"

"Y-Yeah"

"**Master**, you can stay here and sleep, I will get a Futon."

"Thanks Tsurara."

Tsurara walked out quietly. She knew she loved Rikuo whether he was human or demon, but it was nothing more than a sisterly love. Walking into Rikuo's bedroom, she rolled up the futon and brought it into the other room, then left it. She knew those two loved each other, but she wasn't gonna tell them. After all, some things are meant to be figured out by themselves. When she entered again to pass **Rikuo** tea, she noticed he was already asleep. Smiling at their peaceful sleeping faces, she stepped out and closed the door as quietly as possible.

Animefan511:"Well, that's the first chapter! Please review!"

Rikuo: _I don't like this…_


	2. Understanding

**Finding out the truth**

Animefan511: Hi again! Here's the 2nd chapter for this fanfic! Please R&R! Sorry if it's stupid everyone! Go easy on me! This chapter is mostly in the day so Rikuo-kun is mostly human.(Sry Night Rikuo fans! But I'm sort of a night Rikuo fan myself**…**) **O and do you guys think I should write a sequel? O and sry if the humor part later annoys any Kana fans! * Gets up and starts bowing and apologizing***

Rikuo: "Ani-chan, I still don't think it's a good idea**...**"

Animefan511: _Idiot, she wouldn't care that u got ¼ demon blood in u baka! Hell, she's crushing on yr demon form dumbass! (whoever agrees with me, review and tell me lol)_ "You baka**…"**

Rikuo:"?"_She looks angry with me__**… **_*Slowly backs away*

_Italic is thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Chapter 2:Understanding**

Narrator's POV

Kana felt herself slowly wake up. As her body's feeling started to return back to her, she was relieved to feel no pain in her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted with a, wooden ceiling? She suddenly remember everything and felt a little dizzy from the memories. Ignoring the weak feeling throughout her body, she slowly sat up. That was when she realized she was Rikuo's house. Looking around, she suddenly noticed a rather unconscious **someone** beside her**… **

Blushing when she saw **him **sleeping beside her, she looked out and realize it was almost dawn. Looking back at **Rikuo,** she pondered all the annoying questions why **he **had never told her._ Why are they the same person? Why can Rikuo do this anyway? Is he human? Or is he demon? Why is he so different? Are they split personalities? Are they 1 person? Is someone possessing Rikuo?_

_Why didn't he tell me?_

Thanks to her pondering, she didn't notice the sun's rays piercing into the room. As the golden light touched **Rikuo**, Steam suddenly seemed to rise from **him.** Kana panicked and hurriedly ran out of the room ignoring the weak feeling to find anyone. She then bumped straight into someone.

_Oikwara__**…**__san? _Tsurara had golden eyes and a beautiful white and light blue kimono on. Kana immediately knew something was strange about her but didn't care. Pulling Tsurara in while she told her about what had happened, both stopped when they noticed a human Rikuo on the futon.

Tsurara sighed and seeing the look on Kana's face, said:"Kana-san (I don't think I've seen Tsurara saying Kana's name before so sorry if it's wrong.) ,Master turns back into a human during the day. And I'm a yokai too so don't ask."

"Mas**…**ter?"

"He's really the third heir to the Nura clan so naturally all the yokai here call him that."

"Nura**…**clan?"

Tsurara sighed in frustration. This was going to take awhile. " The Nura clan is the strongest of all clans and has many clans under it's rule. One of our duties is to protect weak yokai, another is to **…**"

Kana's POV

I listened quietly while Tsurara explained about the Nura clan. After listening to it all, my head felt heavy with all the knowledge she just told me. The weak feeling came back and I decided to go to sleep, wondering about the Nura clan**…**

Tsurara's POV

I watched quietly as Kana fell back into a deep sleep. When I got up, I suddenly heard a**…** soft snoring sound? Err**…** did I imagine that? Turning around, I saw and heard Kana snore again? (Lol. Just a bit of humor. Can't be serious ALL the time right?) No way! I hurriedly ran out of the room and burst out laughing. In fact, I laughed so much that all the yokai in the mansion heard me! Opps! Ekk! Here comes the commander! Better go!

Rikuo's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughter and a surprise squeak? Then I heard someone running down the hallway? Ok what was going on? That was when I heard an odd sound**…** What was it? I looked to my right an almost laughed, Kana was snoring! This was really weird, seeing a girl snore, even though it was REALLY soft, she was still snoring! I got up and then remembered why she was here. My spirits immediately sank , it was morning and she should be awake soon. What's more, it was a Sunday and that meant no school! There was no way I could postpone her questions now! I never thought I would ever want to go to school THIS much! I sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some food for Kappa and myself to eat.

2 hours later**…**

Kana's POV

I woke up again. Getting up, I noticed Rikuo wasn't on his futon anymore. _At least the weak feeling is gone!_ Hurriedly getting up, I saw a small note attached to a very pretty and flowery kimono: Kana-san, please change into this kimono as your clothes are still dirty from last night. Rikuo's mum. Making a mental note to thank Rikuo's mum later, I changed into the kimono and brushed out my hair with the comb on the dressing table. Then, I slipped on the socks nearby and walked out into the hallway after folding the futon.

As soon as I walked out, I noticed I was surrounded by yokai! I squeak and they all looked at me, then they turned away and continue whatever they were doing? That was I noticed a blond-haired man walking towards me.

_W-Wait, did I imagine that? _I rubbed my eyes and looked back at his neck , correction, at the missing part. This guy HAD to be a yokai! I stepped back and he said:"Hey, hey! Don't be scared! I am not going to hurt you! I just noticed you were in the hallway and thought maybe you want some food to eat so I wanted to know whether you wanted to know where the kitchen was."

I was about to decline went my stomach suddenly answered for me and I blushed saying:" Emm**…** Ok. Thank you." Argh, why, of ALL times did my stomach have to betray me now?

The yokai chuckled and said :"Alright, let's go! My name is Kubinashi by the way."Before he started walking off somewhere and I followed, hoping this wasn't a trick to eat me.

30 minutes later**…**

Kana's POV

That was great! I never to yokai was such great cooks! That was so yummy! I walked out with a full stomach and stopped. I really wanted to ask Rikuo a lot of questions and I wondered whether I should ask now. As I walked through the hall, I stopped when I saw a blue and black figure sitting on the porch. He seemed to notice me too and I saw the anxiety and nervousness in his wide eyes.

I slowly walked forward and asked:" Rikuo-kun, could I**…** sit beside you?

Rikuo turned away and replied "Y-yeah"

We sat in silent tension for awhile before I couldn't stand it anymore and softly asked:"Rikuo-kun**…**Are you human or yokai?"

"…"

"Tell me please, Rikuo-kun"

"…I'm both."

I got confused. _Both?_

"What do you mean Rikuo-kun?"

He hesitated, but answered in the end: "I'm a ¼ yokai."

"Oh, but Rikuo-kun, do you have a split personality?"

Rikuo immediately falls back anime style and gets a BIG bonk on the head._ Ouch__**…**_ But quickly got up and stuttering, said:" N-No, Kana-chan! But, I am able to talk to my yokai side**…"**

He suddenly seemed deep in thought and forgot about me. I got a bit irritated but reminded myself that I asked the question that caused he to wonder. I decided to continue the conversation even though it was very tense. "Rikuo-kun?"

He snapped back into reality and said:" H-hai, Kana-chan?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't want you to be scared of me**…**" He quietly confessed.

Silence.

This time, he broke it:"Kana-chan,I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore.I'll leave you alone at s-"

"No! Don't do that Rikuo!"

"But Kana-chan, I'm a demon! Why do you want to be around me?"

"Because I love you baka!"

I immediately realized what slipped out of my mouth and blushed so hard, it would rival **his **eyes. He looked at me in shocked silence, but after a while, his gaze soften and he softly said with a blush:" I, love you too, Kana"

He suddenly looked up and I realized how close we were. TOO close! He started leaning in and I closed my eyes. He was probably a hair away when someone immediately yelled:" Rikuo-sama!"

He quickly leaned back just as Tsurara came in saying :"lunch is ready!" I immediately cursed her. We were SOOOOO close! Darn it!

Evening

It was evening when I decided to go home. Rikuo sent me home and it was already night time. I sat in my bedroom finishing up some homework and looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly just like last night when I found out Rikuo's biggest secret. I reached up and touched my lips with a smile. At least he kissed me in the end at my house!

Animefan511:"Wow! My first fanfic is finished already! Hopefully it was good! Please R&R! **And if you guys have ANY idea for a sequel PLEASE tell me!"**

Rikuo:"I don't think she will accept me so easily."

Animefan511:"Don't be stupid! She WILL accept you Rikuo-kun! Now go tell her!"

*Starts pushing Rikuo to Kana*

Rikuo:"R-Really?"

Animefan511:"Yes! Now go!" *Pushes him really hard*


End file.
